


Flamme

by Diri



Category: Delirium Series - Lauren Oliver
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diri/pseuds/Diri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi Alex craque-t-il des allumettes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flamme

Il fit rouler le petit bout de bois entre ses doigts. Son souffle était relativement court. Il se sentait enserré, comme s’il était prisonnier. Une sensation désagréable. Il avait besoin d’espace et ces murs ne lui en offraient pas. Il était en cage. Sa main trembla légèrement, il durcit sa prise et frotta le bout de bois sur l’étui. L’allumette s’embrassa. Il contempla cette flamme, qui dévorait le bois, qui aurait pu tout dévorer. Il l’avait créé. Il la souffla. Un profond sentiment de contrôle et de liberté l’irradia. Il pouvait brûler cette prison s’il pouvait brûler cette allumette. Il ne sourit pas. Son mensonge ne trompait plus personne depuis si longtemps. Pourtant … autrefois … dans une autre vie …

  
Il n’était qu’un enfant lorsque ça avait eu lieu. Ses jambes étaient fines, noueuses et carrément trop petites. Il passait son temps à sautiller ou à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir à atteindre le monde qui l’entourait. C’était terriblement frustrant ! Ce jour-là, il avait accompagné sa mère qui était allée chercher de l’eau avec deux énormes seaux, bien trop lourd pour lui. Il avait vaillamment porté l’un des deux à l’aller, alors qu’il était encore vide. Puis il avait attendu, en râlant, au bord de l’eau. Il était jeune et le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il avait mal dormi, il était encore fatigué et sa mère, avec ces sceaux pleins marchaient beaucoup trop doucement. Il ne savait plus la raison, était-ce à cause d’un caillou dans sa chaussure ou simplement parce qu’il avait trop marché ? Toujours est-il qu’il avait piqué une crise, il était tellement en colère et de grosses larmes de crocodiles coulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait mal, impuissant, incapable de se faire comprendre et injustement traité. C’est là qu’il y avait eu une explosion. Les crépitements, la chaleur, les cris, l’horreur. On les avait bombardés. Par chance, il n’y avait pas eu de blesser, mais ils avaient perdu une grande partie de leurs provisions et de leurs affaires.

  
Il aurait dû détester le feu suite à cela, mais il était resté hypnotisé devant les cendres chaudes. Le feu avait calmé sa colère. Il était à la hauteur de ses cris, de ses caprices enfantins. Le feu venait et laissait place nette. Après ça, ils avaient campé au bord de l’eau. L’enfant avait souri un peu plus encore. Les larmes avaient fini par revenir, avec la mort, avec d’autres horreurs, mais la passion du feu était restée. Le feu était une solution à ses problèmes.

  
Il craqua une nouvelle allumette, laissa la chaleur le frôler, puis contrôla cet élément trop gourmand. Un jour, il répandrait le feu, il le libèrerait, il refuserait de le contenir. Il ferait brûler sa cage. Il frotta une autre allumette, puis encore une, et encore et encore et encore … Jusqu’à ce que son paquet soit vide. Il contempla un moment la boite désormais inutile avant de la jeter avec rage contre le mur. Il se sentait toujours prisonnier. La plénitude refusait de l’envahir. Il fouilla son sac et en sortit un objet moins efficace pour le calmer : un briquet. Il attrapa un cahier et déchira une feuille. La roulette du briquet tourna et la feuille s’embrasa. C’était plus difficile à maîtriser, mais il le pouvait encore.

  
_« Alex. »_

  
Il l’ignora. Il avait bien entendu la porte dans son dos et ses pas discrets derrière lui. Il savait qu’elle le regardait depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il n’avait pas envie de s’arrêter, pas encore, pas déjà ! Ses problèmes l’étranglaient ! Il voulait tellement s’en débarrasser. Il acheva le cahier et sortit un autre ouvrage, le premier qu’il trouva. Un livre autorisé, un livre qui puait le système, qui symbolisait tellement. Il permit au feu de le dévorer tout entier et ne retient l’élément que lorsqu’il commença à s’en perdre au tapis.

  
_« Alex ! S’il-te-plait … Tu me fais peur. »_

  
Il se tourna vers cette fille, jolie, adorable, charmante, faible, incapable d’abandonner sa vie, trop attachée à ce système pour imaginer autre chose. Elle était la source de son mal-être. Il l’aimait. Il l’aimait tellement qu’il aurait aimé la kidnapper pour l’emmener en des terres désolées … Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne changerait rien. Ce protocole la tuerait. Fuir, quitter Hana, quitter sa famille, sa vie la tuerait. Vivre dans la Nature la tuerait. Il aurait fallu que le temps s’arrête pour la préserver, mais le temps continuait sa course, imperturbable et le feu ne pouvait rien y changer. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il murmura :

  
_« Je … stresse un peu. »_

  
C’était une confession, mais ses mains qui tremblaient en fouillant son sac à la recherche d’autres choses, de n’importe quoi, qui voudrait bien brûler était déjà un aveu. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un livre et il le tira vers lui. Il leva son briquet et ne s’arrêta pas en entendant le hoquet de la fille. C’était un sacrilège que de brûler le livre des règles … Une insulte à la société. Un acte de barbarie. Un soulagement sans nom se répandit enfin dans ses veines. Il avait retrouvé la maîtrise. Il pouvait détruire des petits morceaux de cette immense structure, il avait une prise, un poids, il était physique. Il était là et il comptait de nouveau. Il trouverait une solution pour qu’on ne la lui arrache pas, car en cet instant, il était fort. Fort et courageux. Il se tourna vers elle et dit doucement :

  
_« Je t’aime, Lena. »_

  
Elle lui fit un sourire pâle, puis s’assis en tailleur prêt de lui. Elle resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées, à observer les cendres autour d’eux. Alex avait l’air de se sentir mieux et c’était peut-être le plus affolant dans tout cela. Il trouvait du plaisir dans le feu, dans la destruction. Mais ce n’était pas étonnant en soit, elle l’avait toujours sut … Elle se rappela de cette première rencontre, de l’étrangeté de la situation, du bordel ambiant et de ces rires. C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle l’avait aimé. Elle avait aimé sa folie. Elle l’avait aimé destructeur et espiègle. Elle l’aimait toujours, pyromane et invalide. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite boite en carton. Elle rougit un peu avant d’oser lui dire :

  
_« Je t’ai apporté des allumettes. »_

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà.   
> C'était un tout petit OS mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il a été agréable à lire.


End file.
